


Dare Me

by NickelModelTales



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hypnotism, Kidnapping, Master/Slave, Porn With Plot, Sexual Slavery, Shameless Smut, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 02:51:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15899412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickelModelTales/pseuds/NickelModelTales
Summary: A YouTube celebrity agrees to be hypnotized for her blog… but then she is kidnapped and enslaved by the hypnotist.





	1. Chapter 1

***DISCLAIMER 1***

This is a work of sheer fiction, and absolute smut at that. In no way, shape, or form could these events happen in real life.

***DISCLAIMER 2***

This work contains detailed descriptions of sex acts. Also, two characters are coerced into the sex, so you might view all sex acts as nonconsensual. If this offends you in any way, please read something else.

***DISCLAIMER 3***

This work involves women becoming mentally enslaved to a man, and he takes full advantage. If this offends you in any way, please read something else.

***DISCLAIMER 4***

If you made it through Disclaimers 1 through 3, we should also add that this work is in very poor taste and is probably not suitable for anyone. If this offends you in any way, please read something else.

****************************************************************************************************************

 

**Memphis, TN**

**March 2016**

 

I fill in the remaining form information, add tags, and click “Publish.”  A fleeting sense of relief flows over me.  I’m done.  For a little while.

I’m Kelly Daniels, YouTuber and general adventurer.  I write and star in “Dare Me,” my YouTube channel, where the name pretty much says it all.  I challenge my viewers to dare me to do something crazy, then film it and post it.  It’s a simple concept, and advertisers like me because the back-and-forth between me and my growing subscriber base is pretty addictive.  For both of us.

I pause to microwave a cup of old coffee, then scroll through my feeds on Twitter and Google Plus.  I am now shopping for my next topic.  Other YouTubers struggle to find subjects for their next video; after a while, the pressure of coming up with something new gets to them.  The brilliance of “Dare Me” is that I don’t have to think of anything new.  I let my subscribers pitch ideas to me.

Here’s one…  JasonFishBoy283 writes, “ **U should do a video where you eat only Pop Rocks for a day, then drink 1 liter soda.** ”  This is a pretty standard idea.  Boneheaded, silly, probably based on a “ _I wonder what would happen if…_ ” kind of inspiration.  I could film the whole thing in one day, using sped-up footage to show the passing of time, plus put silly music on the ‘track.  The whole thing would build to the moment when I gulp down the soda.  It kinda writes itself.

On the other hand, “Pop Rocks For a Day” is obviously unhealthy, right?  And I don’t relish the idea of discovering how this volatile diet will impact my… ahem, bathroom activities.  I decide to file “Pop Rocks” as a Maybe.

Here’s one from FluffyArmorGrrl:  “ **Go bungee jumping blindfolded!!!** ”  This is a terrible idea.  I’d have to find a bungee place willing to let me film, which is not always a given.  It could cost money, which I don’t have much of, and how am I supposed to film this, exactly?  Anyone who’s seen “Dare Me” knows I film everything myself.  I reject this one.

Another from Crack777Eye, who gets props for the most interesting Internet handle I’ve seen all week.  He or she writes, “ **Hey yo would be so funny to see you in Marine boot camp cuz you so hot and crazy workouts would make you buff and hotter LOL.** ”  Okay, Crack777Eye is obviously male – only guys comment on my “hotness” – but this is even worse than that bungee idea.  What, I’m going to march into a Marine recruiting office and ask if I can train for a day?  I’ll have to sign papers and be shipped off to Afghanistan.  Reject.

The problem with being a YouTube star is that you’ve gotta produce new content, **_constantly_**.  This means you’re always shopping or researching ideas, writing, filming, or editing.  It can take seventy-two hours or more to produce a crappy little ten-minute video.  And there is no letup.  If I don’t post three videos a week, I’m falling behind and losing subscribers.  So I do “Dare Me” pretty much all week long.  I have to.

And the pressure of what you film can be intense.  You always have to have **_original_** content.  You can’t repeat something you’ve done earlier.  You can’t copy something some else has done, at least not recently.  You have to be funny, engaging, unique.  You can’t be too sarcastic.  On “Dare Me,” I’m careful to always seem like that pretty, fun-loving blonde that everyone wants to party with, so I have to make sure I strike exactly that tone in all of my videos.  That’s a lot of requirements weighing you down every time you consider what your next video should be.

I sigh, blowing on my stale coffee.  The biggest thing I don’t like about being  YouTube star is that you never have any downtime.  If you’re not working on your next post or working the fans, you’re falling behind.  I used to have girlfriends and I used to date.  Now I have one-night-stand sex.  Only when convenient.

I scroll through three dozen more suggestions, and there’s a few fun ideas.  I kinda like the one where I’d run through a working car wash in my bikini, but could it be dangerous?  And would my iPhone survive the dash?  Hmmgh.  Here’s one where I would eat live worms.  Disgusting, but cheap and quick to shoot.  I hate disgusting, but I love cheap and quick.

The last one makes me pause.  From Grazelle2Burbup:  “ **U are in Memphis, right? U should get hypnotized by Tony Plaaz. He rocks, u 2 would be so funny 2gether haha.** ”

Hypnosis, huh?  People have pitched hypnosis dares before.  And I was hypnotized once, in college.  In psychology class, Professor Granger asked for a volunteer, and I went up.  She made me think I was Hillary Clinton.  Funny to think about now.

So I Google “Tony Plaaz” and discover he is a fellow YouTuber.  His thing is he hypnotizes really attractive people and minor celebrities.  I follow his link and watch this latest:  He has a few videos where he’s hypnotized Sophia, the hot weather girl from Memphis’ WREG-TV Channel 3.  In the latest, Sophia is mesmerized to give a fake weather report.  As she describes an imaginary heat wave coming in, she starts fanning herself, then taking off her blouse and pants.  Its sexist, but I’ll admit, its pretty funny too.

Hmm.  So if I got hypnotized by Tony Plaaz, chances are he’d make me take off my clothes too, probably while doing something else embarrassing.  I’m not thrilled about the idea, but the concept has several advantages.  First, its cheap content, for both me and Tony.  Second, it wouldn’t take long to film.  Third, every time I appear in something skimpy, my subscriber base goes up.  Advertisers love that.  I used to hate getting semi-naked in my videos, but its an easy way to boost numbers.  About a fifth of my videos have me in eye-candy mode now.

On the other hand…  I’m not thrilled about being under Tony’s control.  I click through some of his other videos, and sure enough, they are all about him hypnotizing women to do something silly, humiliating, and sexy.

Tony is a YouTuber who actually tours the country.  According to his feed, he’s in Memphis for three weeks.

Chewing on a thumbnail, I make a snap decision.  What the hell.  I’ll talk to Tony, propose a joint video.  I’m not sure I’ll do it, to be honest, but let’s see how he responds.  If he seems like a descent chap, maybe we can do business together.

I call Tony and leave a voicemail.

*******************

Next Tuesday morning, I am back on the University of Memphis campus to film another “Dare Me” segment.  I have volunteered to sing the solo of “O Susannah” in front of the University Glee Club.  Of course, I can’t sing worth a crap, which is the point.  Its humiliating, but hopefully funny once I edit the footage later tonight.

As I leave the Music Department, it occurs to me that I am just a few blocks from the Psych department.  Hmm.  I check my iPhone, and lo and behold, my old professor, Elizabeth Granger, is holding office hours later this afternoon.  This seems like lucky fate.  I haven’t heard back from Tony Plaaz, but it would do a lot to reassure me if I could talk to a professional about getting hypnotized.

So I grab lunch, spend some time tweeting at my fans, and then show up at Professor Granger’s door.  She blinks with surprise when she sees me.

Its been three years since I was in her class, but the prof still remember me.  “Kelly!” she exclaims.  “Kelly Daniels!  So nice to see you!”

Wow, Granger remembered my name.  I always knew I liked her.

“Good to see you, professor,” I smile.

Professor Granger sighs, rolling her eyes slightly.  “You’re not my student anymore,” she says.  “Please:  Call me Elizabeth.”

Sure, whatever.  Occasionally, I contact an old professor when I’m researching a new video topic.  Why do professors always assume you are visiting them because you want to best friends?

Professor Granger is just as I remember her; slender, very pretty, very lively, in her early thirties.  She wears a grey pantsuit, and manages to look approachable and hip at the same time.  Not many professors have such style.

We make idle small talk.  She asks about the life of a YouTube star.  “Its actually more time-consuming than I thought it would be,” I admit.  “But still fun.”

“More fun than I have,” Professor Granger laughs.  “The highlight of my life now?  I’m nearly a red belt in my karate class.”

Now I get down to business and explain why I’m here.  “I just want to know what I can and can’t be forced to do while hypnotized,” I say.

Professor Granger’s smile has frozen to her face.  “I assumed… you were here to talk about going to graduate school,” she says, somewhat lamely.

“Ah, no,” I say, and explain the general concept of “Dare Me” in as few words as I can.

“I see,” says Professor Granger, looking mildly alarmed.  “And… you want to get hypnotized in your next video?”

I nod.  “You hypnotized me in class, remember?” I tell her.  “I figure this video would be like that.  Except… well, maybe sillier or flashier.”

“…okay,” replies the professor.  I can’t what she’s thinking.

“I’m all for doing this video,” I go on, “but… I’m really confused about something.”

Professor Granger is silent, so I continue.

“You said in class that hypnosis can’t be used to really control people,” I press.  “But when you put me under, I **_had_** to do the stuff you told me to do.”

“Right,” says Professor Granger.

“So… there’s a contradiction there,” I point out.  “Is a hypnotized person controlled, or not?”

The professor sighs, composing her thoughts.

“That’s a loaded question, Kelly,” she responds.  “As we discussed in class, hypnosis can’t control people.  Period.  That being said, hypnotism does allows a person to become more suggestible.  A hypnotized person’s mind will accept or reject a suggestion based on their moral fiber and the depth of their concentration.”

That didn’t answer my question.  At all.

I press her:  “So you’re saying that if a person is deep enough in hypnosis, they will more likely accept a suggestion to do something they wouldn’t want to do?”

Professor Granger squirms a little.  “Not exactly, but you can kind of think of it that way.”

“Let me rephrase the question,” I say, frowning slightly.  “Let’s say I’m hypnotized by some really sleazy guy and he’s determined to make me do something I really don’t want to do.  Let’s also say he is really skilled and gets me super-deep.  Am I going to wind up-“

“That’s not how it works,” Professor Granger says, cutting me off.  “The depth of trance isn’t the most important factor.  What makes an antisocial suggestion effective is **_if_** and then **_how_** its compounded.”

“Huh?” I say.

Professor Granger sighs, glancing upward as she accesses her academic brain.  “We didn’t get into this in class, but hypnotic suggestions are effective once they are compounded.  **_Compounding_** is the process of making a suggestion, and then re-enforcing it over multiple sessions.

“Lets say, for the sake of argument, you came to me for help to stop smoking,” the professor explains.  “If I hypnotize you only once, you’ll have the willpower to resist a cigarette.  But only for a few hours.”

“It wears off,” I say.

“More-or-less,” Professor Granger agrees.  “But then let’s say I re-hypnotize you again after a day, and then again after that, and then again, and so on.  Each time I give you the same suggestion, it becomes **_compounded_** and grows more powerful.  Eventually the suggestion becomes irresistible and you’ll quit.”

I got it.  “So in a single session, the amount of control the hypnotist has is limited.”

Professor Granger processes that statement, then grimaces.  “I hate the word ‘ _control_ ,’” she says, “but you’ve kinda got the idea.”

Perfect.  I have my answer.  So Tony Plaaz might be able to mess with my mind for an hour or so, but there’s a time limit to the amount of damage he can do.  I can live with that.

“What exactly are you thinking to do?” asks Professor Granger, fixing me with a pointed stare.

I describe Tony Plaaz.  To my delight, the professor gets on her computer and surfs to Tony’s site.

There’s a new video up, this one called… “Sophia, the Spank Slave!”

Professor Granger throws me a dark glance, then clicks on the link.  We both watch.  In the video, Sophia the Hot Channel 3 Weather Girl is sitting in a recliner and just waking up from a hypnotic trance.  Tony, standing over her, leers into the camera.

“ _Watch this, yo,_ ” he confides to us.

“ _Wha up, Soph?_ ” he asks his guest.  Sophia smiles politely.  “ _How ya feeling?_ ”

“ _Good,_ ” Sophia answers.

“ _You know what?_ ” Tony asks her.  “ _We’re done.  You can go home._ ”

From the tone of his voice, you can tell he is lying.  But poor Sophia seems clueless.

“Oh, I know that woman,” Professor Granger remarks.  “She does the weather on-“

Sophia stands, as if to depart.  Suddenly, we see her face go blank.  Then, she adopts a sexy expression.  Moving in a very seductive way, she slowly bends over the recliner’s arm, making sure her butt is pointed at Tony.

“ **Spank** _me, master,_ ” Sophia moans.

Professor Granger gasps in horror as Tony playfully slaps Sophia’s ass, once.  I am also hearing alarm bells going off in my own head.

The weather girl blinks, then stands up.  “ _Sorry… did you say something?_ ” she asks Tony.

“ _Me?  Noooooooo…_ ” Tony mugs for the camera.  “ _But…_ ” he snaps his fingers.

Sophia resumes the bending-over position, once again submissive.  “ **Spank** _me, master,_ ” she repeats, as before.

Professor Granger disgustedly clicks the video off.  She looks at me, exasperated.

“Kelly,” she demands, “why would you subject yourself to this?”

I’m at a loss for words.  Well, not entirely.

“This Sophia chick…” I say, thinking out loud, “she’s done a number of videos with Tony.  Maybe she likes them…?”

“Maybe,” Professor Granger snorts, looking entirely unconvinced.

“You said it yourself,” I say, “hypnotism can’t control another person.  Sophia must be consenting to this.  Somehow.”

“Kelly,” Professor Granger sighs, “you are an independent, intelligent woman.  You should be doing better with your life than this trash.”

 _I’m an independent, intelligent woman who needs to reach 400,000 subscribers by months-end,_ I think.  I’m a little taken aback by the professor’s judgement.

“ ** _If_** I do it,” I retort, “I would only be doing one video.  I don’t think Tony can compound much in my brain in only one hour.”

Professor Granger frowns, but doesn’t argue.

*******************

By the time I get home, there’s a lot of viewer feedback to sort through.  My followers like to peruse the dares I get, and part of the fun of “Dare Me” is that people can campaign for a dare they really like.  That’s how I got suckered into “Milk a Cow Without Any Instruction.”

And wouldn’t you know it, but “Get Hypnotized by Tony Plaaz” is getting a groundswell of popular support.  A lot of my male followers are clamoring for me to get entranced by that slimeball.  Great.

Now if I decline to do the video, I risk a drop in subscribers.  That happened when I vetoed “Compete in Wet Tee-Shirt Contest.”  While I don’t regret walking away from that dare, the loss in viewers did sting my numbers and it took a few weeks to recover lost ground.  On the other hand, if I accept and the video gets recommended… well, that’s good for business.

I also have voicemail.  Speak of the devil, its from Tony Plaaz himself.  I listen, half-dreading what he might have to say.

“ _Hey Kelly, this is Tony,_ ” he says.  His voice is calm and pleasant, not at all using the snide tone of his videos.  “ _Listen, I saw your video channel, and I think you do great work.  We can definitely do something together.  Give me a call, and we can discuss.  Peace._ ”

Hmm, I think.  Tony actually sounds like a reasonable human being.  I dial him back, and he picks up right away.

“ _Hey there,_ ” he says.  He sounds relaxed, as if he was laughing just seconds ago.

“Hey Tony,” I say.  “So… one of my viewers-“

“ _Yeah, I saw,_ ” Tony replies.  “ _I think a hypnosis-based ‘Dare Me’ is a great idea.  I’d be happy to work with you.  Maybe we can do it as a joint release or something._ ”

“Thanks,” I say.  “So… how do your shoots work?”

Tony lays it all out for me.  First, he and I meet, talk through what will happen on camera, and specifically talk about what I’ll wind up doing and what I’ll never wind up doing.  “ _I get a lot of women who are worried I’ll make them take off all their clothes,_ ” Tony confides.  “ _So its important to agree right off the bat that we won’t do any overtly sexual stuff.  This isn’t that kind of YouTube channel._ ”

 _All of your subjects are women who are worried you’ll make them take off their clothes,_ I think, slightly annoyed at his devil-may-care attitude.  I say: “Yeah, I saw your last video.  The one where you make Sophia the Weather Girl into your… ‘Spank Slave?’”

“ _Oh,_ ” Tony says, sounding embarrassed.  “ _You didn’t read the comments under the video, huh?  I should have put them in as title cards.  Sophia and I are dating, and it turns out she likes… public spanking.  She requested that video._ ”

I’m a little skeptical.  Tony quickly adds, “ _I promise you:  No sexy stuff.  You’re clearly not into it, so I don’t think it would work on you anyway._ ”

“I see,” I say.

“ _Tell you what,_ ” Tony proposes.  “ _You come on over, bring your video equipment.  We’ll talk out what we’ll do.  If you’re comfortable, we’ll do the shoot.  If not, no worries, you can just pack up and leave.  Sound fair?_ ”

“Can’t we just talk it over now?” I say.

“ _Its easier face-to-face,_ ” explains Tony.  “ _In person, you see me, read my body language, make a better assessment of me as a trustworthy person.  You’ll feel better about your decision.  If we just talk over the phone, you’ll only hear my voice.  That’s not enough information for you to assess me._ ”

I sigh, coming to my decision.  “Should I bring my bikini?” I ask.

*******************

Tony and I agree to meet at his place in two days, which is a Friday.  He is renting a house out in Cordova, which is about forty minutes from my apartment.  I guess his channel must be doing pretty well if he can afford a place out there.

In the two days leading up to our appointment, I do a little more work on my other videos, chat with fans, and have a conference call with a potential sponsor.  I almost forget, but I also squeeze in a quick call with Professor Granger.

And then it is Friday.  I grab my shoot backpack and hop on I-40 East.  The GPS finds Tony’s house easily enough.

You couldn’t have surprised me more when I knock on the door, and guess who opened?  Sophia the Weather Girl!  That’s freakin’ right, Sophia the Weather Girl is there greeting me at the door, as if she’s moved in.  I guess she and Tony **_are_** an item.

“Kelly!” Sophia exclaims, obviously recognizing me.  “Com’on in.  Tony’s in the back.”

I’ve never seen Sophia in person.  She’s beautiful, with curly brown hair, brown eyes, a tan complexion, and the most delightful smile you’ve ever seen.  She’s wearing a Taylor Swift tee-shirt, skinny jeans, and open-toed sandals.  The tee is short, so you can see her midriff and … ** _damn!_**   The girl has some nice abs.  Of course, she’s a weather girl, so it goes without saying that she’s plenty curvy but not the slightest bit fat.

I dislike Sophia immediately.  I’ve always had trouble befriending other women, maybe because girls are worried I’d try to steal their boyfriends?  I dunno.  Ever since “Dare Me” took off, I don’t think I’ve made a single woman friend.  And honestly, I just don’t get along with other women.  Especially real airheaded beauties like Sophia.

The Weather Girl, oblivious to my glare, leads me though the barely-furnished house.  “Tony and I have been watching your channel,” she says brightly.  “You do hilarious stuff.  So funny.”

“Thanks,” I reply curtly.

“Is this gonna be your first hypnosis video?” Sophia asks innocently.

“Yeah,” I say truthfully.

Sophia nods.  “Nervous?  I was so nervous when Tony first put me under.”

I suddenly realize:  Sophia is my last opportunity at inside info before I meet with the hypnotist himself.  I should pump her for intelligence.

“I am a little nervous,” I confess in a hushed voice.  “Can you offer me some advice?”

Sophia stops.  “Let’s talk, real quick,” she says, _sotto voice_.  “I would have liked to talk with someone before Tony worked his magic on me.”

I nod quickly.

“Tony’s actually really nice,” confides Sophia.  “He acts all macho and sly when he’s on camera, but I think that’s just his screen persona.  A lot of his followers are horny guys, so he has to play that Alpha Male onscreen.”

I get that.  As I mentioned earlier, I act like a fun-loving, carefree blonde when I am being filmed.

“What’s it like?” I ask Sophia.

“Being hypnotized?” she says, then shrugs.  “Pretty fun, actually.  The first time, I was super-nervous, but Tony talked me off the ledge.  Once I relaxed and let go… I don’t know, it was truthfully awesome.  When you’re hypnotized, you feel super-relaxed, and you don’t care about anything.  When it comes time to carry out his suggestions, you totally know what you are doing and why you’re doing it.  You just don’t feel like stopping yourself from doing or saying crazy things.”

I nod.  That totally sounds like what I experienced when Professor Granger hypno’ed me.

“After its all done,” Sophia continues, “you remember what you did and you feel pretty stupid.  But you also laugh at yourself.  Its sorta like going drinking with your girlfriends.  Only no hangovers.”

“I have to ask,” I say pointedly.  “What was up with that spanking video?”

“Oh,” Sophia laughs.  “That was my idea.  Its kinda… a fetish of mine.”  She giggles.

I think Sophia is pretty dumb, but she strikes me as sweet person.  I do feel better about letting Tony put me under now.

“Tell you what,” Sophia says to me in a conspiratorial voice.  “If you want, I’ll sit in on your video shoot.  Just to make sure Tony doesn’t do anything too crazy.  He won’t, but it will make you feel better to know I am there.”

That actually does make me feel a bit better.  “Sure,” I say.

*******************

Tony is shorter than I thought he would be.  He’s in his early thirties, a little heavy-set, but he carries the weight well.  He clearly works out.  He has sandy-blonde hair, a thin beard and moustache, and heavily lidded eyes.  If I met him in a bar, I doubt I’d find him all that attractive, but he’s not the ugliest guy I’ve encountered, either.  He’s wearing baggy shorts and a white, sleeveless tank top, which seems to be his uniform for these video shoots.

“Hey, Kelly,” he says when he sees me, and smiles broadly.  We shake hands.

Instinctively, I can’t help but think that Tony seems like a nice, respectable guy.  My mom wouldn’t object if I brought him home for Thanksgiving.

“I thought we’d do the video in here?” asks Tony.  “The skylight makes for great natural lighting.”

He’s right.  We are in a large entertaining room, and the skylight is letting in a nice amount of sunbeams.  The floors are hardwood, and the walls are a boring off-white color.  This is the room where Sophia’s videos were filmed.

There’s that puffy recliner from Sophia’s videos, too.  A small card table is set up on the far side of the room.  Otherwise, the space is bare.

“You film and edit later, right?” Tony asks.  “No live feed?”

“No live feed,” I promise.  I tried that once on “I Eat Raw Seafood,” and the results were disastrous.  Always edit your stuff before posting.

“Okay, let’s get started,” I say, wishing this whole exercise was over already.

“Hold on,” says Tony.  “Before we begin:  Do you have any questions?  Or worries?  Anything you want to talk about?”

He seems concerned that I’m comfortable with what we’re about to do.  I’m touched by this.

“I’m good,” I reply.  “Just no sexy stuff, remember?”

“Totally,” Tony promises.

I dip into my backpack and pull out my entire camera crew:  my iPhone and a cheap little stand which I use for filming.  Not sophisticated, but it works.  I set everything up, point the phone at the recliner.  As she promised, Sophia positons herself just out of camera range.

We’re good to go.  Tony nods at me.  I lean over the phone, and then press RECORD.

“What’s up, YouTube peoplez?” I exclaim, playing my slightly-airheaded, on-camera self.  “This is Kelly Daniels, comin’ **_‘atcha_** with another episode of ‘Dare Me.’  Today, I’m taking up the dare posted by my bestest buddy, follower Grazelle2Burbup!  **_S’up, Grazelle baby???_** ”

Personalized shout-outs to followers help retain overall viewership.  It makes the subscribers feel like they are part of a community.

“Grazelle dared me to go under the spell of master hypnotist Tony Plaaz, who is in the Memphis area today,” I declare.  “So here I am, ready and excited to get my brain scrambled.  What crazy stuff will he have me doing?  Stay tuned…!”

“Hey hey hey, Kellyfans,” Tony steps in.  He’s now playing his screen-self, that obnoxious jerk who gets off on his own power.  “I’m thrilled to be here on ‘Dare Me.’  You peeps should know: I see a lot of exciting people out there, but Kelly here is the **_real deal_**.  Like this video to death and get your friends on board, yo?”

That’s nice; Tony is making a play to boost my numbers.  We never actually discussed is this video will be on my channel or his.  I guess he’s okay with releasing it on mine.

“Okay, let’s **_DO IT TO IT_** ,” I mug.  “Tell me what happens next, Tony-man.”

Tony sits me down in the recliner.  “Okay, Kelly,” he says seriously.  “In about five minutes, you’ll be in a deep hypnotic sleep and under my spell.  Anything you want to say to your fans before **_you are in my power?_** ”  He says the last bit in a Count Dracula voice.

I know he’s acting, but this little bit freaks me out, just a little.  I turn to the camera and say, “Hey yo’s…!  I’m so nervous…!  What will he make me do?”

Tony laughs.  “Look at me, Kelly,” he says.  “Look into my eyes.”

I settle back into the chair, and do as he says.  Has the hypnotism started?  When Professor Granger hypnotized me, she had me start with eyes closed, so already we’re out of my realm of experience.  What is Tony up to?

“Look deeper,” commands Tony.  “Feel your body start to **_relax_**.  Feel your breathing grow **_slower_** and **_deeper_**.  Concentrate on my voice, and my voice **_alone_**.  Good.  Look deeper…!”

Tony’s voice begins to drone on in one continuous sentence.  I listen, staring at him, letting myself go with it.  Too late, I realize I had meant to ask Professor Granger a few more questions about how hypnotic suggestions work.  Too late now.  Of course, I could stand up and postpone the shoot.  If I wanted to.

My eyes blink.  Is it me, or is the room growing bigger?  I can’t see Sophia, but I think I can hear her breathing.  Or am I imaging that?  Not sure.  I’m not sure of much, actually.  This chair looks comfortable, but actually its kinda hard on the butt.  Why did the owner of this house paint the walls off-white?  They would look so much better… if…

I notice my eyelids are growing heavier and they flutter as I try to keep them open.  Didn’t Tony say something about that?  I’m not certain.  My thoughts are becoming scattered.  I have this weird sensation of my limbs turning into Jell-O and sliding off my body onto the floor.  Gross, but it actually feels cool.  Speaking of cool, its getting colder in this room.  Or is it warmer?  Or both?  I can’t tell, but…   Hmm…

Hey, my eyes just closed.  I almost didn’t notice.  Tony’s voice flows on and on and on and on and I’m thinking what he’s saying because my thoughts are an echo of his words and man I feel so relaxed, just so relaxed like you wouldn’t believe, I seriously think my body may have turned into some kind of warm, pleasant… thing… you know…  I… relaxed…

…so…  relaxed…

…mmmm…

*******************

 


	2. Chapter 2

***DISCLAIMER 1***

This is a work of sheer fiction, and absolute smut at that. In no way, shape, or form could these events happen in real life.

***DISCLAIMER 2***

This work contains detailed descriptions of sex acts. Also, two characters are coerced into the sex, so you might view all sex acts as nonconsensual. If this offends you in any way, please read something else.

***DISCLAIMER 3***

This work involves women becoming mentally enslaved to a man, and he takes full advantage. If this offends you in any way, please read something else.

***DISCLAIMER 4***

If you made it through Disclaimers 1 through 3, we should also add that this work is in very poor taste and is probably not suitable for anyone. If this offends you in any way, please read something else.

****************************************************************************************************************

 

I hear finger snaps, and my body seems to come to life.  I force my eyes open; it isn’t easy.  I feel as I’ve hibernated for a year.

Where am I…?

Oh.  Oh, right.  I remember.

I’m in Tony Plaaz’s house, doing that silly hypnosis video shoot.  I tense my fingers and toes a little, forcing my muscles back to work.  My body wants to keep sleeping.

Man, its dark in here.  I look up, puzzled.  Above the skylights, there are heavy gray clouds, threatening to rain at any moment.  Wasn’t it clear and sunny just a moment ago?

How long have I been out?

I look around.  Sophia is sitting next to me in a folding chair, seemingly fast asleep.  I don’t get it; is she hypnotized?  To my let, my little iPhone and its stand are still there, and I assume we’re still recording.

As I look about, Tony walks around from behind my chair.  He is talking to Sophia, and then snapping his fingers.  She awakens too.  She and I briefly exchange glances.

“Are… are we still filming?” I ask Tony.  I have to risk the question and will edit it out later.  But for now, I’ve totally lost my bearings.

Tony gazes down at me with a hungry expression.  “Shut up,” he growls.

My mouth automatically closes.

 _What the hell…?_   I think.

Suddenly, I can’t rise up from the chair.  I am trying with all my might to stand up, but my legs and arms refuse to obey my brain.

Tony smirks, seeing the struggle in my expression.  “You’re my slave, now,” he says cruelly.  “Its time to please your master.”

The kind and considerate Tony is gone now.  This man is sneering, arrogant, and doesn’t stop openly staring at my body.  I feel naked in his gaze.

To both Sophia and me, Tony barks, “Slaves!  Rise and follow me.”

And to my shock, I say, “Yes, master.”  Sophia says exactly the same.

Then I am meekly following Tony as he wanders through his house.  I literally can’t stop myself.  I can see out my eyes, but another force is commanding my body and I am powerless in its clutches.  I can hear Sophia following behind me.

We ascend the staircase, walk down a corridor, and finally enter the Spartan master bedroom.  Tony shuts the door, then proceeds to strip off of all his clothes.  Sophia and I watch passively, our arms at our sides, unable to move.  Tony never loses that predatory smirk.

When he is completely naked, he stands before Sophia and simply says, “You know what to do.”

“Yes, master,” Sophia replies.

Tony smiles, then stands before me.  “Look into my eyes,” he orders.

I do – I can’t stop myself – and suddenly his words are filling my mind.

“Kelly, you are growing horny,” he tells me.  “You are so very, very horny, you can’t stand it.  You want to fuck Sophia, and then you want to fuck your master, you want to fuck us so very, very badly.  Do you understand?”

“Yes master,” I hear myself say.

Deep inside, I am horrified.  Why am I consenting to this?  Why can’t I move?  Why am I calling him ‘master?’  Is this some horrible dream?

 _You have to resist this,_ I tell myself desperately.  _Don’t listen to him, don’t do what he tells you to-_

I feel Sophia’s fingers on my shoulders; she’s moved to stand directly behind me.  I feel her breath on my hair, and then she is lifting it up to gently kiss the back of my neck.

Suddenly, I am getting wet.  So wet.

Angry with myself, I screw my eyes tight, fighting for mental control over my body.  It’s a losing battle.  As Sophia keeps kissing, her hands slide over my shoulders, then down over my breasts to rest on my stomach.  She starts pulling up my shirt.

I feel cool air on my midriff, and I moan, just a little.  Fleetingly, I imagine what it might be like for Sophia to touch me inside my pussy, right on my clit, and I like that thought.  Her hands are light and delicate, and I want them to explore me.  I don’t fight as she lifts my shirt off my frame, over my head, and drops it on the floor.

Deep inside my mind, I know I’m aroused because Tony commanded me to feel this way.  I am not gay nor bi.  I fooled around with two women in college just to assure myself that I only want men.  But now, with Tony’s instructions deep inside my mind, I can’t resist.  I want Sophia to take me.

Still making love to the back of my neck, Sophia is unzipping my jeans.  Her thumbs slide under my belt and panties, and I shimmy a little to help her drop them all the way down to the floor.  Now I am wearing only my bra… and Sophia is unclasping that, too.

Once I’m nude, Sophia takes my hand and leads me to the bed.  I allow her, enjoying the feeling of her greedy eyes washing over my body.  She wants me.  She wants me because Tony has commanded her to want me, but her lust is every bit as real as mine.

The two of us climb onto the mattress, and as I get on all fours, I feel Sophia’s hand slide down my back and between my buttocks.  She’s somehow stimulating my asshole and clit at the same time.  I’ve done anal with a few of my one-night stands, and I like what Sophia is doing now.  The girl knows her stuff.

Ohhhhh, that feels good.  Although a corner of my mind is trying to resist all this stimulation, I can’t deny how aroused I am.  I want to be humped, so badly.

While Sophia is driving me wild, our naked hypnotist has moved to remove her shorts.  (Wasn’t she wearing skinny jeans?)  Of course she doesn’t protest; she can’t.  Of course, I’m not totally aware of everything those two are doing – I’m a little distracted – but it sounds like Tony is giving Sophia more instructions.

Sophia moves her hand so her fingers can penetrate into my vagina.  I grunt in pleasure and shift my weight back slightly, so she can find my spot.  The angle is a little weird, but she and I can make it work.  Not only that-

Oh!  Ohhhhhhh…!  Ohhhhhh **_yeah!_**   She found my spot.  There it is.  My eyes cram shut as I feel pleasure cascade through my body.  You know, I know a lot of second-rate comedians have said this, but it is true… when a woman works your equipment, she knows what’s she’s doing.  None of my boyfriends ever pleasured me this well.

Sophia strokes me, taking her time, getting a sense of my body’s rhythms.  Her free hand comes to rest on one of my buttocks, then slides up my body to cup a breast and play with my nipple.  Oh, I **_love_** her touch!  Her hands feel soft and sensuous, and I don’t want her to stop.

My arousal builds.  Sophia is building my orgasm carefully.  I feel like a musical instrument under her fingers.  My hands and feet begin to tingle…  Oh, I love that feeling.  Is this girl a closet lesbian?  She’s a master!  I’m becoming so horny…  So horny…  Oh God…!

My arms give out, and I drop onto my elbows.  I’m desperate I don’t lose Sophia’s magic fingers between my legs.  “Please don’t stop, baby,” I gasp, my mouth becoming dry from all this panting.  I’m close.

But then… no!  Sophia’s hand vanishes.  Oh God, I was so close!

I feel Tony climb onto the bed, seizing me by my hips.  I am pushed to one side, and then I realize what he is doing.  I allow myself to be positioned onto my back, and then I spread my legs.  Sophia warmed me up; now Tony will finish the job.

Our hypnotist gets into missionary, then comes right in.  Normally, I like it when the man teases my clit a little with his tip, then builds to that pounding, jackhammer-like action.  Not this time.  I am ready to cum, but my orgasm is in danger of slipping away.  I want Tony is me so bad, so bad, so bad!

And my master does not disappoint.  He thrusts in, all the way in, as deep as he can go.  He also pushes up somehow, and that rubs the top of his shaft right against my clit.  My back archs automatically as I begin crying, “Ohh!  Ohh!  Ohhhhh, yes!”  I literally can’t stop myself.

Tony pounds on, throwing down sexual thunderbolts like Zeus on Olympus.  Although I am screaming in delight at the top of my lungs, I am aware he is growling something at me.

“Call… me… master!” he grunts, between thrusts.

“Yes, master!” I weep.  “Master!  Master!”

Tony roars, and I feel his body shake as he cums.

His finger press into my forehead, like he’s pushing a button.  “Cum now!” he orders me.

And **_POW!_**   My vagina explodes in joyous celebration.  I swear, my eyes go crossed and I hear angels singing as my vajayjay bursts into chemical pleasure.  I lose control of my arms and legs as they twitch.

Tony keeps fucking me at full throttle, but I’m too far gone now to notice.  My orgasm was so powerful, I think I’m having a glowing out-of-body experience.  I’m mumbling something happy, but I have no idea what.

And then Tony slows, finally retracting his gear.  I feel pang of regret as he completely exits me, as I’m still enjoying my orgasm.  Automatically, my fingers fly to my clit, and I propel it along.

“Let me do that,” I hear Sophia say, and then I feel her yank my hand away.  My legs are pushed apart, and then her tongue is inside me.  And I start cumming all over again.

*******************

Tony, Sophia, and I fuck each other so many times, I honestly lose count of my climaxes.  The three of us are like sex-propelled robots, unable to slow down or pause for anything.  We’re always ready for the next round, the next fuck, the next orgasm.  We can’t stop.

Of course, Sophia and I have these irresistible voices in our heads forcing us to go on and on.  I simply can’t stop fucking these two.  But at the same time, I can’t seem to be completely satisfied, either.  I can always keep going.

Eventually, however, Tony tires, and withdraws to one side of the bed.  He watches Sophia and me 69 each other, occasionally ordering us to change positions so he has a better view.  But after that, our threesome is over.

I lie on the bed, my body spent and coated in sweat.  Not all of it is my sweat, either.

We three lie there, alone in our own thoughts.  I discover, once again, that I am powerless to stand, to walk away, to do anything but lie there.  Somehow, I am paralyzed.

*******************

I think I fell asleep.  When my eyes open, I am still on the bed.  I hear a shower in another room.

A hand gently shakes me.  I look up.  Sophia is naked, lying next to me, and trying to rouse me.

“You awake?” she whispers.

I cough.

“Shhh!” Sophia hisses.

I ignore her.  “Ohhhh man,” I groan.

I still can’t sit up.

“What the fuck?” I grunt, uselessly commanding my muscles.  I can move my head, neck, and hands, but that’s about all.

“He’s got us,” Sophia says.  She sounds forlorn.

I pause to look at her.  Sophia has changed, somehow.  Before the hypnosis, she was chipper, a happy-go-lucky girl.  Now she seems both depressed and resigned.  I almost don’t recognize her.

“You can’t move, can you?” she asks me.  “Neither can I.”

“Yeah,” I frown.  I strain again; once again my arms and legs ignore me.

“What the fuck?” I say again.  “Did he drug us?”

“No,” Sophia tells me.  “We’re still in his hypnotic control.”

That doesn’t make sense.  “I’m not hypnotized,” I argue.  “Neither are you.”

“Not now,” Sophia agrees.  “But he’s been in our heads.  He’s rigged our minds.  We’re still obeying the commands he put in there.  We can’t resist him.”

“That can’t be,” I protest.  “Com’on, he only hypnotized me once.  For an hour.  How can-“

But Sophia is shaking her head.

“What?” I ask her, dreading the answer.

“You’ve been here four days,” she tells me.  “He put you into hypnosis on Friday, and he’s kept you in hypnosis more-or-less the whole time.”

My mouth goes dry.  That can’t be right.

“I don’t know how he does it,” Sophia says, her eyes filling with tears, “but he gets you under, and then you can’t wake up until he allows it.  And with you, he kept you under for all that time.  All the while, he was repeating the same commands to you over and over, making you into his slave.”

“How can that be?” I say, disbelieving.  “How can a person be hypnotized for four days straight?”

“He made you eat while under hypnosis, go to the bathroom under hypnosis,” Sophia tells me.  “You even showered while under.  At night, he would put you into a natural sleep, but then make sure you were re-hypnotized when you awoke.”  She paused.  “You don’t remember any of this, do you?”

I shake my head.

“Well, he made sure of that, too,” the miserable Weather Girl tells me.

I stare at Sophia, not sure what to believe.  Thanks to Professor Gardner, I may know what has happened.  If Sophia is right – a **_big_** if – then once that douchebag Tony had me under, he gave my hypnotic suggestions and then… what was that term the professor used?  … ** _compounded_** them in my mind.  He kept compounding until his commands were so buried in my subconscious, they became stronger than my own will.

But… the whole thing sounds preposterous.  How could you be hypnotized solidly for **_four whole days?_**   And could that amount of hypnosis really override a person’s own will?  I don’t know much about hypnotism, but the whole thing sounds crazy to me.

I’m about to ask another question when the shower shuts off.  We hear some scuffling, and then a toweled and dripping Tony enters the bedroom.  I crane my neck around to look at him.

The hypnotist smirks at the site of the naked Sophia and me.

Suddenly, my mind clouds.  I can’t think clearly.  Tony’s gaze has bewitched me, and I find myself wondering what he want to command me to do and think.

“Rise, slaves,” Tony orders.

“Yes, master,” Sophia and I both obediently chorus.  We climb off the bed, and stand before him.

Tony cups one of my breasts, the way a man might hold an apple before plucking it from the tree.  “You have a fabulous body,” he tells me.

I blush.  “Thank you, master,” I say.

“Go shower, then come downstairs,” he orders.  “Stay naked.”

And then he turns to Sophia, giving her orders.  I do not play attention, as I have my own instructions and must carry them out.

As I leave Tony’s presence, however, my thoughts re-order themselves.  I am aware of what I am doing and I can think what I like now… but I can’t stop myself from doing exactly what I’ve been commanded to do.

I shower, then descend the staircase, as I was commanded.  I try to reassert control over my body, but it is completely useless.

 _Oh my God,_ I realize in horror as I reach the ground floor.  _Sophia’s right._   _I’ve been hypnotized into being a slave…!_

*******************

The next day is nightmarish.  I remain in Tony’s house, completely nude, completely under his control.  When I am in his presence, my mind is foggy, and I happily and eagerly obey his every utterance, always with a “Yes, master!”  When he is absent, I can think normally, and I can move about with some freedom, but I can do nothing to escape, to call for help, or to so much as lay a finger on my enslaver.  I’m a prisoner.  Poor Sophia is just as badly off.

Tony spends his time rummaging around on his laptop, writing something or texting with people on the Internet.  When he gets bored, he has sex with me or Sophia, or has us fuck each other.  A few times, he forces us to pose for him in obscene ways, while he takes digisnaps.  I cringe inside when I wonder what he’s doing with those.

Tony’s power over Sophia and me is absolute.  I notice that he doesn’t use passwords on his laptop, and in another moment, while he is humping Sophia, I am alone with his computer.  I can open it up and even surf the web.  But the moment I try to send a message in any way, my hands are no longer mine to control.

At least three times a day, Sophia and I are re-hypnotized, no doubt to enforce Tony’s control over us.  I have no memory of what happens when I am in a trance, but I’m sure its not good.

At another moment, Tony is going through my iPhone, forcing me to give up my passwords.  He is systematically going through my cyberlife on Google Plus, and I realize with despair that he’s cyberstalking my girlfriends.  Thank God I don’t really have any.

Tony sees me watching him.  “Oh, you want this back?” he sneers, indicating the phone.  “Let me show you something.”

The hypnotist approaches me, and I feel my thoughts become hazy again.  But he snaps his fingers, and suddenly my mind clears.  I can think, but can’t control my muscles.

“Here,” Tony challenges me, “try and use it.”  He places the iPhone on the floor, right at my bare feet.  “You won’t be able to.”

I am able to bend down and unlock my phone.  But he’s right; when I try to open the phone or messaging aps, my thumbs refuse to obey me.  My voice also stops working.

Tony laughs cruelly at my internal struggle.  “Let me tell you how this will end,” he smirks.  “I’m going to keep you here for a few more weeks.  Take more nudie pictures of you.  Probably shoot some dirty movies.  And after I use you to entrap more women, I’ll let you go.  I’ll delete all of this from your memory, of course, and you’ll always be available for a hypno-booty call.  But for now, you’re my mind-fucked slave.  Got me?”

I glare at him, sheer hatred boiling over inside me.

“I said,” Tony repeats, taking my phone, “got me… slave?”

When he says the word “slave,” I feel my thoughts melt away and suddenly I believe he is the most wonderful man ever.

“Yes, master,” I happily say.

*******************

The stakes for Sophia and I ratchet up the next day.  Tony is preoccupied for most of the morning on his laptop.  But suddenly he barks, “Slaves!  Get in here!”

Sophia and I come to stand beside him in his chair, still in our birthday suits.  I’ve gotten so used to being naked, I forget that you are actually supposed to, you know, wear clothes in society.

Tony is doing a three-way Skype chat.  On the left of the screen is a bald man in his early forties, wearing a wifebeater and too many gold chains.  He’s ugly and has a tattoo on his left cheek.  What kind of psycho tattoos his own face?  On the right screen is the fattest man I’ve even seen.  He is literally rolls of fat with beady eyes and a pair of lips staring back at me.

Both men ogle Sophia and myself, as Tony has placed us where we can be seen.

The conversation resumes.  “See, gents?” Tony brags.  “The ladies are under my control.”  As if to prove it, he reaches up and plays with one of Sophia’s nipples with his tongue.

The fat man grunts.  “They could be actresses.”

“No no Marko,” the bald guy protests.  “They’re not.  We’ll prove it.”

“See, in Memphis, both of these ladies are minor celebrities,” Tony explains lazily.  “Sophia Halls here is the luscious Channel 3 weather girl.  She hasn’t been to work in about ten days, of course, but this is her.  And this other lady is Kelly Daniels, who has a YouTube channel called ‘Dare Me.’  Google them.”

Fatso squints at Sophia and me, and then I hear clicking as he types.  He needs a minute or two, but you can clearly see his expression of astonishment as he verifies our identities.

For a selfish moment, I think about “Dare Me.”  My baby.  I haven’t been online in, what, five days now?  I don’t even know.  Do my followers have any idea I’ve been kidnapped?

“It is them,” Fatso pronounces.  He looks both surprised and impressed.  “And you say they will do porn for you?”

“It’s the new underground market, Marko,” the bald man says eagerly.  “Yeah, the ladies will fuck each other – or anyone – on command, on camera.”

“And they’ll make it look good,” Tony adds.

“So I don’t know how he does it,” the bald man continues rapidly, “but Tony here lures these hotties to his house and then… **_bam!_** they’re brainwashed.  Totally happy to do whatever we want.  On camera.”

“Then,” says Tony, “I command the girls to forget what they’ve done.  The perfect crime.”

Fatso doesn’t look convinced.  “There is already a booming market for customized porn,” he growls.  “Why do you need to go to this ridiculous extreme with the hypnosis mumbo-jumbo?”

“You’re not getting the big picture, Marko,” Tony says impatiently.  “The idea here is we are using women who would never normally do porn.”

“Marko,” the bald man interrupts, speaking diplomatically, “think about it.  When you talk to these, ah, niche customers, what’s the one thing they say over and over?”

Fatso is silent.

“They say,” Baldie presses, “I don’t want to see he usual porn star with fake tits and work done on her face!  They say they want to watch Miss Tennessee get fucked.  They want the hot girl who stars in the car dealership commercials down on all fours to get drilled doggie-style.  They want three **_actual_** cheerleaders from the Tigers in an on-camera gangbang.  They want to see their dream girls stripped down and fucked in these videos.  They can’t get that now.”

“This is porn using hot women who would never, ever do porn,” Tony brags.  “What guy wouldn’t want to see his fav local celebrity girl become a horny slut for twenty minutes?”

Fatso’s eyes widen as he gets the big picture.

“That’s brilliant,” he agrees.  “But so illegal.”

“We’d be careful,” the bald man promises.  “First, as Tony said, none of the women will remember a thing.  Second, we’d never actually appear in the videos, right?  That would be fucking stupid.  Third, I can sell and distribute them from a shell company out of Mexico or the Philippines or Norway or somewhere.  So there would be no way to trace it back to us.  And finally, if any videos ever surface, the ladies will deny involvement, obviously.”

“How do you reach these customers?” growls Fatso.  “You can’t advertise this.”

“No, you can’t,” Baldie agrees.  “So you don’t.  This will be an underground business.  Customers reach us by verified contact only.  **_They_** come to **_us_**.  Trust me, once they see the product, they will hunt us down and work to keep the secret.”

“We have everything we need,” Baldie finishes his pitch.  “Tony has been writing up the business plans, in detail.  We have the method to catch and brainwash the women.  We have the technical expertise to make the videos; that’s me.  But for the clientele we’re chasing, we need better filming equipment.  And we need to invest in better computer security.  We need funding – that’s where you come in.”

Fatso licks his lips, thinking.

“I like it,” he drawls, “but I’m not convinced that ladies who have never done porn will look great fucking on screen.  You have to prove that isn’t a problem.”

“You want to see my hypno-bitches in heat?” Tony asks.  “One snap of my fingers, and-“

“Send me a fresh video,” Fatso commands.  “I want those two, plus one more girl.  She doesn’t have to be a celebrity.  But she does have to be hot.  Get me that lesbian threesome **_on video_** , and we’ll have a deal.  Understand?”

*******************

Now Tony is in a lousy mood.  He goes through my phone again, grumbling that I don’t have any hot girlfriends.  He forces me to call other female YouTube celebrities that I’ve worked with, but thankfully, we can’t lure any of them to his house.  Sophia’s life is also dredged for fresh meat.

But I know its only a matter of time before he snares some poor victim.  Thinking about what’s to come, I feel even more trapped than ever.

Tony puts me back into hypnosis a few times, and I’m not sure why.  Perhaps its to strengthen his hold on my mind; perhaps he’s extracting more information from me or programming me for some future endeavor.  In any event, I can no more resist him than I cause rocks to fall into the sky.

And then… disaster strikes.  A third woman appears at the house.

*******************

 


	3. Chapter 3

***DISCLAIMER 1***

This is a work of sheer fiction, and absolute smut at that. In no way, shape, or form could these events happen in real life.

***DISCLAIMER 2***

This work contains detailed descriptions of sex acts. Also, two characters are coerced into the sex, so you might view all sex acts as nonconsensual. If this offends you in any way, please read something else.

***DISCLAIMER 3***

This work involves women becoming mentally enslaved to a man, and he takes full advantage. If this offends you in any way, please read something else.

***DISCLAIMER 4***

If you made it through Disclaimers 1 through 3, we should also add that this work is in very poor taste and is probably not suitable for anyone. If this offends you in any way, please read something else.

****************************************************************************************************************

 

The unexpected knock at the door startles Tony, Sophia, and me.  Sophia and I are in the nude, posing for Tony’s camera in some really obscene positions.  None of us are expecting an intruder.

We freeze, wondering what to do.  The knock sounds again.

“Shit,” growls Tony.  He sets down the camera next to his laptop.  To Sophia and me, he snaps, “Go upstairs.  Put on clothes.  Then wait for me.”

Sophia and I obediently rise and retreat to the master bedroom.  As I am putting on my underwear, I hear the front door open.  “Hello?” Tony asks, his voice soft and inviting.

“Er, hello,” a woman’s voice replies.  “Forgive me for dropping by, I’m looking for Kelly Daniels?  She’s a friend of mine; she does a YouTube channel.  Are you Tony Plaaz?”

I recognize the woman’s voice: its Professor Granger!  I don’t know whether to feel hope or despair that she is here, walking into the lion’s den.

Sophia stares at me, her face desperate.  “Oh my God,” she whispers, “your friend is here?”

“I’m sorry,” Tony says, downstairs.  He sounds both polite and annoyed.  “Who are you, again?”

“I’m Elizabeth,” Professor Granger replies.  “A friend of Kelly’s.  Is she here?”

I can tell from Tony’s voice that he is deeply suspicious.  “I did a video shoot with Kelly, but that was a few days ago-“ he begins.

“Yes,” Professor Granger interrupts, “and she’s still here.  Or at least her phone is.”

When Tony doesn’t respond to that, she adds, “Kelly and I share locations on Google Plus.  So either she’s camping out here, or she forgot her phone.”

“Of course,” says Tony, a little too quickly.  “No, she’s here.  We had such a great time on her shoot, we’re collaborating on a bigger project.  Gonna be huge.  You want to say hello?”

“Please,” the professor agrees.

I hear her come into the house.  Tony directs her back to the entertainment room, and then I hear him bound up the stairs.  Within seconds, he’s hurried into the bedroom and shut the door behind him.

“Who is this bitch?” he demands, glaring at me.  “Is she a cop or something?”

I am forced to answer: “She’s my old college professor.  I went to her for advice on hypnosis before meeting you.”

Tony considers this.  “So you didn’t know she was coming?” he glowers.

I shake my head.

The wheels in Tony’s head are turning.  “She’s hot,” he comments, and I feel despair well up inside me.  I know what he’s planning.

“This is what you’re going to do,” Tony snarls, pointing a crooked finger at me.  “You go downstairs, assure your prof that everything is fine, you’ve having a great time, you just never wanted to go home.  **_Reassure_** her.  **_Convince_** her.  And then…”

Tony leans closer.  “…tell her that I’ve discovered an amazing new form of hypnosis, and she **_has_** to try it.  Concoct some reason.  But don’t tip her off.  You understand?”

“Yes master,” I say automatically.

Sophia is given instructions to back me up, and then we two slaves are sent downstairs to entrap the unwitting professor.  With every step I take, I am trying to break free from the control places upon me; its useless.

“Kelly!” exclaims Professor Granger when our eyes meet.

I feel myself break out into a reassuring smile.  “Professor!” I say, and bound forward to hug her.

“You dropped off the planet,” the professor says as we embrace.  “When you didn’t call me back, I started to wonder.”

“Its all good,” I say cheerfully.  “Its sweet of you to drop by.”

“You were on my way home,” Professor Granger assures me.  “Everything is okay here, then?”

Inside my skull, I am screaming at Professor Granger:  **_No!  Run!  Get help!  Get the police!_**   But my brain and body are ignoring my thoughts, lying to the professor without the slightest bit of effort.  It’s a truly awful experience; to watch yourself do something truly horrible and be completely unable to stop any of it.

“Oh, totally great,” I say.  “Tony and me did our hypnosis video, and you know what?  His method of hypnosis is completely different from what you taught us in class.”

“Oh really?” Professor Granger says, and to my dismay, she looks interested.

“Absolutely,” I enthuse.  “Its… well, its difficult to describe, but… well, the way he puts you under is different.  And the way it feels once you’re asleep… totally better.”

“And way more effective,” Sophia chimes in.

I make quick intros between Sophia and Professor Granger.  In our world of lies, Sophia is my best friend, someone who anyone can trust.

“More effective how?” Professor Granger asks curiously.

Sophia shrugs and smiles.  “Oh, I wouldn’t know, I’m just a layman.  But before I saw Tony, I had a real smoking problem.  Now…  gone!”

“That quickly?” says Professor Granger, impressed.

Tony enters, leaning against the wall.  He smiles, faking modesty.

“Yes, that quickly,” Sophia says, affectionately patting Tony’s shoulder.  “This guy’s a genius.”

I know that inside her mind, Sophia is doing all she can to stop this performance… and failing.  The both of us are puppets under Tony’s complete thrall.  I’m sick with worry for Professor Granger.

“Wow,” Professor Granger says to Tony.  “Forgive me, but I’ve got to know… what sort of induction do you use?”

“Hybrid,” Tony responds.  “Both Elman and Erickson.”

“Wow.  I didn’t think you could merge those two techniques,” my professor comments.  “How did you…?”

“Oh,” Tony smiles, holding up his hands.  “I couldn’t say.  Trade secret.”

To my horror, I hear my voice saying, “You’d have to try it to understand it, professor.”  As if the idea occurred to me, I add, “Hey… why don’t you?”

Professor Granger considers the idea.  “I’d like to know more,” she says slowly.

“Of course,” replies Tony, sounding perfectly reasonable.  “But to be honest… most of what I do is instinctive, not something I could describe in advance.”

Professor Granger nods.  “That’s true of most practitioners,” she remarks.  “When I was a student, my own instructor struggled to explain what he was doing.”

“You’ll be fine, professor,” I coax her.  “Sophia and I will be with you the whole time.”

Studying my face, Professor Granger sighs, smiles, and says, “Oh… this is totally silly… but why not?  I’m always up for trying something new.”

I feel complete despair.

*******************

Tony sits Professor Granger down in the recliner and begins to work his magic on her.  Sophia and I stand off to one side, out of the professor’s field of vision so we are not a distraction.  Sophia did that for me when I got hypnotized, I bitterly remember.

I can’t see Professor Granger’s face, but I can tell her body is relaxing and letting go under Tony’s influence.  Her shoulders droop, and then her head sags forward.  As Tony tells her to “Sleep!” she seems to let go and drop even deeper than before.

Tony works on her for over ten minutes, feeding her the same irresistible phrases he gave to me.  I don’t know anything about hypnosis – in fact, I’ve never seen someone go under before – so I have no idea what he is looking for.  But after a time, he seems more-or-less satisfied.

“Elizabeth,” he says to my professor, “in a moment, I’ll count from one to five.  On five, you will awaken, remembering nothing.  You will be completely convinced that everything I say, no matter what it is, is completely, one million percent, **_brilliant_**.  The more you listen to me, the more amazed you are at my sheer intelligence.  One, two, three, four, five!”  He snaps his fingers twice.

Professor Granger rouses, lifting her head and momentarily wiping her eyes.  “Are we ready to start?” she asks innocently.  “I still can’t believe I’m agreeing to this…”

“Oh, we’ll start in a moment,” Tony assures her.  “First, can I just tell you…  One plus one equals three?”

The professor does a double-take, staring at Tony in wonder.  “Oh…” she says in awe.  “That’s so… true.  I never thought of it before.”

“Also,” Tony smirks, “’the bird and the bees’ is really code for… sex.”

“Really?” gasps Professor Granger.

“And you’ll make a wonderful slave,” says the hypnotist.  Before Professor Granger can respond, he cries, “Sleep!” and the professor drops back into sleep.

I want to sob inside.  I’m helplessly watching an innocent woman walk into mental bondage.  I want to die.

“Both of you,” Tony says to Sophia and me, his tone once again sharp and cruel, “get me a bottle of water and the recordings.  I’ll need to start working on the professor for the next few hours, so I’m going to need something to eat.”

“Yes, master,” Sophia and I say tonelessly.

“Also,” Tony continues, “I think I’ll need-“

“You’ll need **_nothing_** ,” says Professor Granger coldly.  She leaps to her feet.  And before Tony, Sophia, or I can react, she drops into a karate stance and throws an award-winning punch, catching Tony square in the jaw.

The hypnotist goes cross-eyed, then crumples to the floor.  He’s out like a light.

*******************

At first, I can’t move.  I just stand there, gazing down at Tony’s limp body, not knowing what to do.

“Snap out of it!” Professor Granger tells me in a forceful tone.  She grabs my arms, shaking me violently, all the while yelling my name.

I blink, the fog lifting from my mind.  Somehow, my arms and legs are returning to my control.  Amazed, I wriggle my fingers and toes.  Its like coming out of a horrible dream.

“You okay?” Professor Granger asks me pointedly.

I slowly nod, realizing that, for the moment, I’m free from Tony’s power.  I want to cry.

In fact, I throw my arms around Professor Granger’s neck.  “Oh my god,” I sob, “you weren’t under!”

Sophia is also coming back to life.  Like me, she is all tears and gratitude.

“Ladies,” Professor Granger says sharply.  “You’re going to be okay.  But someone call 911 before this sleazebag wakes up, okay?”

*******************

While we wait for the cops, we tie up Tony.  And Professor Granger explains everything.

“The moment I laid eyes on you,” she tells me, “I knew something was very wrong.  You exhibited trance symptoms, like dilated pupils and a less-then-great muscle coordination.  You were also lying; that was a dead giveaway.”

“You could tell I was lying?” I ask gratefully.

“Yeah,” Professor Granger responds, pulling a knot tight against Tony’s body.  “My dissertation was How People Lie.  I nearly converted it into a book.  Maybe I still should.  Anyhow, you were in no way convincing.”

“But I had to be sure,” she continued.  “So I let Mr. Plaaz **_believe_** he hypnotized me, and once I heard that you were calling him ‘master’” – she gags here – “I knew what must have gone down.”

“I don’t get it,” Sophia says.  “You two planned this?”

“Not entirely,” I admit.  “The night before I came here, I called Professor Granger and asked if she wouldn’t mind watching my YouTube channel… just in case I started acting crazy over the next few days.  I figured the worst that could happen was that I would do a lot of Tony Plaaz commercials or walk about in the buff… embarrassing stuff like that.”

“Right,” the professor agreed.  “So when you dropped off the planet, I knew something was seriously wrong.”

“The Google Plus tracking thing...” I say.  “That was my idea.”

 “We’ve got another problem,” muses Professor Granger.  “I’m no lawyer, but I think we three can press charges against Mr. Plaaz for sexual assault.  Or maybe kidnapping.  But beyond that, I’m not sure what happens.”

“Oh, I do,” I retort.  “Genius boy here doesn’t use passwords on his laptop.  There’s all sorts of sadistic shit like slave porno business plans on his hard drive, involving hypnotizing and kidnapping women.  Here, I know right where it is.”

As I pull up the spreadsheets and reports I remember Tony working on, we hear the squad cars arrive outside.

“You ready for to talk to the cops?” Professor Granger asks me.

“So ready,” I say firmly.

Professor Granger turns to get the door.

A flash of gratitude seizes me, and I reach up and squeeze the professor’s hand.  She looks back at me, surprised.

“Thank you, professor” I say, blinking away sudden tears.

In that moment, I am so grateful that I know her.  She’s really cool.  When this is over, I should spend time hanging with her.

“Hey,” the professor smiles back.  “Call me Elizabeth.”

*******************

 


End file.
